Vengence shall be mine
by MyinnerDEMON17
Summary: A monster feared by all but forgotten in the river of time. Shall have its vengeance on the one who wipe his race from this world. the last dragon shall have his vengeance tsukunexMoka OCxMizore rated m just to be safe no lemon but some bad words and some naked part I use the name Luis Garcia a lot and no it not my name it the name of friend i know
1. Chapter 1

1 year ago before Tusnkune go to his new high school

I'm alone...I'm the last of mine kind...they all fear because of my power...and that the reason I'm out of the face of this world because they fear our power. I never wanted this power but the humans and other monster spare because they thought one can't do munch damage and lock me all of history humans and monster join together to defeat my kind. How long have been in this cage? A cage forgotten in have to guess maybe 5 0r 10 thousand spell have weaken from soon I will be free soon. I will hunt down the descent of the monster and human who took away my family,my people, and my freedom. The Aono Clan and The Vampire clan I will KILL YOU ALL

4 year later

TSUKUNE and his harem are in 3rd

Homeroom

"ok class I wish for you to give a warm welcome to your new classmate" the teacher said toward the class

"a new student I wonder is it a girl" moka asked

"if it a new girl she better not lye a finger on my TSUKUNE" Krumumu said with an anger tone

than the class door open and a boy with dark brown hair , dark brown eyes, and wearing glasses walk in the room

"aw you must be the new you please introduce yourself,talk about some of interest and what is your goal in life" the teacher ask

"ok" the boy said as he slowly face toward the class

"um My name is Luis Garcia, I have o+ blood,I like to read,I like horror movies,I love to hunt and my goal of life is to kill all dirty vampire and the clan that killed my entire race and seal me away for really long time and that all."Luis said with a creepy smile

Everyone in the class started to star at moka

"Luis that isn't a funny joke" the teacher said with worry look

"oh it not a joke.I'm the last of my kind and I will have vengeance on ever single vampire and the Aono clan." Luis said

After he said everyone in the class look at Tsukune and moka

"There no way you will harm my chosen one and my friend" kurumu shouted

"that go for me too" Mizore shouted

"oh wait there a vampire and an Aono in this just perfect"Luis said

Than all of sudden Luis,Moka,and Tsukune were gone from the class but there was giant hole on the side of the classroom

"where did they go?" kurumu ask

Than Mizore look through the hole and look and saw Luis holding moka and tsukune by the neck in the air

"They are up there"Mizore yelled

Than kurumu flew through hole and headed where they were

"Let them go Luis!"kurumu yelled

"Stay out of it girl" Luis said

Than kurumu flew toward him with her long nail but got hit by a black lizard tail

"kurumu!" Moka yelled

"Why are doing this" Tsukune

"Because of your family history I'm the last of my kind" Luis said

"Wait you have wings like kurumu and lizard a are you?" Moka ask

"I'm the most powerful and fear monster in the world. I'm the last dragon" Luis said

"Let go of mine daughter dragon" a man said

Luis turn to see a man with white hair

"Father!" moka yelled

"Issa what are you doing here" Tsukune ask

"Boy your teacher call me and im not here for you"Issa said

"Another vampire...perfect" Luis said

Than Luis flew to the ground and let go of moka and tsukune

"I will take care of you guys later" Luis

Than Luis flew where Issa is

"so how many vampire are left in this world Issa was it"Luis ask

"You have some nerve to said that dragon" Issa said

The two powerful flew to each other and clash with each. The force from clash blew any nearby clouds suddenly Luis shot a giant fire ball at Issa and it was a direct hit. Issa started to bleed from his right arm than Luis appear above him and punch. With the force of punch Issa hit the Luis about to finish him Moka and Tsukune appear in front of Luis

"Please stop we are sorry for what our ancestor did you but you must stop this" Moka said

"you think you can stop me" Luis said

When Tsukune about pull the Rosario Luis spit green goo from his mouth and hit the rosario making it temporary unremovble

"Not so fast" Luis

Than Luis right arm turn into a dragon and was about to finish them.A certain blue hair girl appear and shot small ice shards at Luis

"weak...who are you"Luis ask

"My name is Mizore and I won't let you hurt my friends" Mizore said

"A snow women...I don't have anything against you race so leave and you won't die" Luis said

"NEVER!"Mizore yelled

"Ok than Luis I will show you my true form"Luis yelled

Than a giant black smoke appear than a giant black dragon appear with a red gem on it chest

"Now feast your eyes to my true form"Luis said with a demonic laugh

"Why do I feel such sadness from him"Mizore thought

But she started to move closer to Luis

"What why I'm moving toward him. I can't control my body" Mizore thought as she move closer to Luis

"Mizore get away from" Moka and Tsukune yelled at the same time

"wait my mother told me something like this might happen" Thought Mizore

Flashback

"yes mother do wanted to talk to me"Mizore said

"Mizore please sit down"Mizore mother said

"ok"

"it every girl life there always be love but for us it we see our true love is in deep sadness out soul and body will do anything to remove that sadness at any cost" Mizore mother said

"Really I never knew that about that"

"That all I wanted tell my daughter and goodnight" Mizore mother said

"Goodnight mother" Mizore said

Flashback ended

"This mean he my true love" Mizore thought while she moving closer to Luis

"why are you getting closer to me girl?" Luis ask

Mizore said nothing than as she move closer to move her right arm and touch the red gem that was on chest

"ugh what have you done I will kill..."Luis yelled but was stop when his gem started shot out beams of blue he fall unconscious

"What happen to him?" Tsukune ask

"I don't but look he changing color" Moka yelled out

On the ground where Luis skin started to change from black to red.

"So this is your true form" Mizore said while watching the black dragon turning into a red dragon

"look like he isn't sad anymore"? Said

Everyone turn around to see who it was and it was the headmaster

"Headmaster what are you doing here?" Tsukune ask

"I came to see how our new student is doing" Headmaster said in respond to Tsukune question

"and I can believe he manage to beat Issa so fast. Your guys are lucky that isn't his true power" headmaster said

"what do mean by that?" Issa ask

"it mean you fought him while he was in berserk that mode he would strong like Moka in her true form" Headmaster said

Everyone was in shock In what he just side

"Is it true how our ancestor killed his entire race" Moka ask

"I'm afraid it true and If I remember correctly Issa you took part of that" Headmaster said

Tsukune and Moka was in shock for what he said

"They grew to strong they might taken over the world" Issa said

Than all of a sudden a a blast of white smoke appear where Luis was and one the ground was a naked Luis. Moka and Mizore blush. Moka but her head into Tsukune chest to not to look. Than all of sudden Mizore past out and fell to ground

"Mizore!" Tsukune and Moka yelled at the same time

Cliffhanger lol

(a/n:Should I keep going with fan fic and im lokoking for beta reader)


	2. Chapter 2

Update: I know you made at mad the reason I haven't updated any of my story is because I got really really really sick and been force to stay in bed for two months I have low white blood cell but now I all better so im going start writing the next chapters of each of my story so expect any update between a month or two. Also Im looking for a new beta reader and F*** you to those who leaving those mean review Sorry im not like Charlie Dickens Im blocking all anonymous review but to those anonymous reviewer that left nice review Thank You


End file.
